


#10 - Flower

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [10]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: flower, Worick.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: flower, Worick. No beta.

"What, real roses?" said Worick. It wasn't something he'd expect to find at the convenience store. But there they were, bunches of pink and red and white.

"You have a date tonight, right?" said the clerk. "Why not bring her a bunch?"

The price was ridiculous, but he bought a bunch. He had half an hour to spare before his date, so he brought them home instead of to Tessa.

They smelled like the gardens in the house where he grew up, green and fresh and alive, and he'd rather share that with Nic and Allie than with anyone else.


End file.
